Blue Eyes
by DecemberL. Rose
Summary: Castle is back from the Hamptons, how will they get back the happy feeling they shared before Gina came into the picture?


**Hello! Okay, I was listening to a song, Blue Eyes, By Mika, actually I've been obsessed with the song for a while, and it inspired the Fic. Please go listen to it! Amazing Song! So this is just a little take on how I would like the season opener to go. I just finished it, five minutes ago so please tell me what you think. =] Reviews make me smile. **

* * *

"So, I heard You and Demming, you're through?" Kate heard Rick Castle's voice behind her at the grocery store, she was buying actual food for the first time in months. She didn't expect Castle back until fall, he was suppose to be in the Hamptons with Gina writing _Naked Heat_. It was only the Middle of June, he just left a few weeks ago, he couldn't be done already, could he?

"What are you doing here Castle?" She said without turning around.

"Would you shoot me if I said, I missed you?"

"How about You don't say a word and I'll just shoot you anyhow?"

"Why so testy Detective? And you still haven't confirmed my previous statement."

She turned around to face him, he was a little scruffy, it was really cute, whoa, she couldn't believe she had just thought that. She was mad at him, remember mad. He started to place stuff into her cart, she noticed a box of Oreos and another box of chocolate cookies before she started to walk into a healthier isle.

"I'm not testy, just frustrated, and yes, Tom and I aren't together anymore, how did you find out?"

"Lanie, Esposito, Ryan and," He sighed "Montgomery." She was pissed, how could they have done this. She wasn't depressed, maybe she was a little angry but she was fine, they didn't need to bring Castle back here to cheer her up or whatever they were trying to do. She looked back at him and saw him tossing in French cut green beans and creamed corn.

"Why did they tell you this, God, they've been acting like I'm on suicide watch ever since you-" She turned around and started to place her groceries back on shelves, maybe going to the store was a bad idea. He followed her not letting her get away again.

"Ever since what, they just told me you weren't good and you and Demming weren't together anymore, what the hell is going on?"

"I left Tom, That's all Castle, no big deal, please just, don't make this bigger than it has to be."

"Okay, this is good, well not good, I'm sorry you're hurt, but, you know. So, you left him, when?"

She looked over her shoulder at him "What is this twenty questions? I left him, I don't remember, The day you left I guess. Now that you've asked your questions, why don't you go back to the Hamptons with your wife and finish your book, or whatever else you have to finish on." Then she left, she turned and left him standing there holding a can of peas in his hand. Realizing exactly what happened, she left Demming for him, and he left her for Gina. _What the hell have I done?_ He thought to himself.

After he got back to his loft and sorted his head he called Beckett, and called, and called, and called. He left a few voicemails, but after the eleventh call in two hours, he gave it a rest for a while and sat down to check on his book. He had finished it within the first two weeks and gave it to Gina. Having her there made him want to finish the book faster, so he could get the hell away from her.

_"Hey, Kate, it's me, again, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry, uhmm, I shouldn't have left with Gina, I know, I'm really just, everything got so messed up, Can we just work it all out? I really would like to fix things, I'm sorry. Please call me, I have a present for you. I'll talk to you later okay? Bye."_

That was the eleventh voicemail Castle had left her in two hours. It was kind of sweet, but then she realized she was still mad at him. He had just cast her aside, after one relationship, he leaves, gives up. In her head she knew, he had been trying forever now, and Tom was kind of the last straw. She couldn't expect him to wait around forever for her to let him in. But in her heart, she was pissed at him for not waiting another like, hour to take his stupid ex wife back. So there she was back to anger. She decided instead of keeping all her anger inside to call him and express it. She dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Kate!" He said, excitedly " Hello. How are you?"

"I'm fine Castle, what do you want?"

"To talk to you, so I need you to know, I'm not with Gina, She was just there to get me to finish my book, I mean at first we were all friends-ish again, and she was flirty and I was a little, but I was lonely, and then on the drive up there we fought the entire way, and I wished I had never invited her, and I realized why we got divorced in the first place, then when we got there I finished my book in record time so I could get the hell out of there, away from her and back to you, and I am so sorry."

He didn't seem to take a breath the entire time he was rambling on and on, she wanted to laugh. She could see his face, the expressions and his eyes, she wanted to tell him, Castle, I want us. But she couldn't. She wasn't exactly mad at him anymore for Gina, now she was mad for being so mad about Gina. She knew she shouldn't, that it's normal in the early stages of, well for lack of a better word, love, but she couldn't shake the anger off.

"Good for you Castle."

"So, I came back, for you, I missed you Kate."

"Castle, that's nice and all, but I really don't have time for this. If you're coming back to the precinct talk to Montgomery, do whatever you want. Much to your surprise Castle, I don't give a shit what you do."

Maybe that was a bit much, but she was so angry, more at herself for really caring, she just, blew up.

"I have to go Castle. Bye."

Kate felt like a Bitch. She just yelled at him. A lot. _Shit!_ She thought, _Horse Shit! Holy Fucking Horse Shit! I just blew my chance, again._

Castle's heart was once again, shattered, by Kate Beckett._ And it's all my fault_, he thought. His blue eyes wanted to cry a river, but he wouldn't let himself. Instead he'd throw back a few shots and for one night forget Kate Beckett ever existed.

This didn't work to well for him. He poured him self shot after shot of his strongest Tequila, but the Tequila made him think of Nikki, which made him think of Kate, and thinking of a life where she never existed was just depressing. He honestly couldn't think of how his life would be without her. He just knew, it would suck. At first it was just a crush, he liked her, she was beautiful and sassy and bad ass and he wanted to sleep with her, but now he was head over heels for this woman. This woman Kate Beckett, had broken his heart, because she still looked at him like a playboy. He was so tired of being seen that way, especially by her. And on came the booze.

Kate finally got up the courage to go and apologize. She felt horrible treating him the way she had, and she wanted to make it right. She finally stopped being mad at everything, realizing, she might still have a chance, if she did this now. She could make all this anger and frustration and stupidity go away, if she did this, right now. It would be worth it, she thought. And it would. She stood at his door pacing back and forth, trying to bring herself to knock. Finally she did it, she closed her eyes, braced herself, and knocked. The seconds felt like minutes the minutes felt like hours, waiting for him to answer her. But finally he did. He swung open the door and looked at her, still scruffy but now, drunk.

"Here to yell at me some more?" He slurred

"No, I'm here to say I'm sorry, If you'll let me in."

"Fine." He said stubbornly and stood aside.

"You're drunk, why?"

"You yell at me, make me feel like an asshole, come into my home and now you're telling me why I can get drunk? No thank you miss."

"Is that it Castle, You're mad at me, so you're going to get drunk because you're mad at me?"

"For a Detective, you don't read people that well."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't get it do you? I like, love you or something, I must if I'm being this stupid over you, god my head hurts, where did I put my bottle?"

He was drunk talking and now he was staggering around looking for his bottle of tequila. She couldn't figure why he was getting drunk over her, she was just Kate Beckett, but to him, she was, extraordinary.

"Oh, Rick." She said softly. He looked up at her, confused.

Then Kate Beckett did something out of character, she let her guard down. She walked over to him, looked in his beautiful blue eyes, and kissed him. Taking him completely by surprise, but this was certainly a pleasant surprise. She didn't love him yet, at least she wasn't in love with him, but she knew she sure as hell would fall head over heels in love with Rick Castle and that was all she really wanted.


End file.
